Masters of Monkey Ball
by mattTheWriter072
Summary: Dr. Bad-Boon, who has been revealed to be a robot, is reassembled by his assistant. He is not through with his wrath yet, as Aiai, Meemee, Baby, and Gongon are about to find out the hard way. (Set in SMB2, based on the Master and Master Extra difficulty levels.)
1. The Resurrection of Doctor Bad-Boon

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Super Monkey Ball franchise or any characters associated with the franchise. All rights belong to Sega. This is not my intellectual property, and no financial gain is made from this nor will be sought. This is purely for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 1 - The Resurrection of Doctor Bad-Boon

Since the defeat of the evil Doctor Bad-Boon, peace was restored on Jungle Island. The monkeys who inhabited the island couldn't have been happier to have their bananas back, and that was especially true for the four monkeys who saved the island from annihilation. Aiai, Meemee, Baby, and Gongon were hailed as heroes, and everyone lived happily ever after.

Or so they thought. No one knew that on the outskirts of the island, a certain ape with advanced technical skills was hard at work with repairing Dr. Bad-Boon, who turned out to be a robot.

He smiled as he finished tightening the last bolt on his fallen robotic boss.

"Perfect," he whispered to himself, patting Dr. Bad-Boon's lifeless head. "Now I just need to re-activate the power, and he will be as good as new."

After splicing several wires together, he attached them to the terminal contacts on the back of Dr. Bad-Boon's neck. With a jolt, he watched in excitement as Dr. Bad-Boon slowly opened his eyelids.

"Ugggghhh," the doctor moaned as he carefully stood upright, and he noticed his assistant standing in front of him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, thank you for saving me!" he exclaimed. "I was worried that I might be used for scrap metal, but now that's over. Now, where were we again? Hmmm..." He held a finger to his lips for a few seconds. "Right! Those insolent monkeys! They foiled my plans, and now, it shall be payback time for them."

"How will we do so, Doctor?" his assistant asked.

"They managed to complete all of the mazes I had set up for them," he growled. "I will not forgive them for what they have done, so I will challenge them to complete some mazes that will really test their limits. If they thought the mazes at my Space Colony and at my base were difficult, they will need to think again! Hee hee hee!"

 **Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. I remember playing this game a long time ago, and this idea just randomly came to me. Plus, this is such a tiny little fandom, and I felt that I could contribute a little by publishing a new story. Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone!**

 **FYI: I know that Dr. Bad-Boon is a monkey, but I've always wondered about that spring that came out at the end of the story. I thought it would be interesting if it meant that he was a robot, so that's why he is one in this story.**


	2. Dr Bad-Boon's Message

Chapter 2 - Dr. Bad-Boon's Message

"Oh, how I love bananas!" Aiai exclaimed as he sat with Meemee on the front step of his hut. He was eating a banana from his left hand, and in his right hand was a banana that he would chow down on as soon as he finished the current one. "They're perfectly ripe today!"

"Aiai," Meemee said, "I do know that you love me, but could you at least love me just a little more than your bananas?"

"Well, that's just how I've been since I was born," Aiai replied as he finished his first banana. He tossed the peel off to the side of the step. "I guess I haven't grown out of it yet. I do love you very much, Meemee. Don't get me wrong." He then began to peel the second banana before taking an enormous bite out of it. "Think about the adventures we had, when we were challenged by Dr. Bad-Boon's mazes. We were almost eaten by a whale, we spent the day on Keekee Island, we were shrunken down to the size of marbles, and we even visited outer space!"

"Everything is an adventure for you," Meemee said, sighing.

"Without going on an adventure," Aiai told her, "I wouldn't be able to get my bananas, no matter how near or far they are."

Suddenly, the sky darkened, and a massive shadow was cast over the little town, accompanied by the sound of propellers. An enormous, red airship with a narrow band of black and yellow stripes around its envelope was hovering in the air.

"It's Dr. Bad-Boon!" a nearby monkey shouted. "Hide!" The other monkeys all began to run as fast as they could towards their huts.

"How did he come back to life?" another monkey asked before he turned and dashed into his hut.

Seconds later, every single monkey on Jungle Island was in hiding, except for Aiai and Meemee. Baby and Gongon emerged from Aiai's hut to see what was wrong, and they had bewildered looks on their faces once they noticed the airship.

"I can't believe it," Gongon growled, cracking his knuckles. "Dr. Bad-Boon was somehow revived! Whatever the reason, I won't let him get away this time!"

"Dr. Bad-Boon!" Aiai exclaimed, dropping his half-eaten banana. "What business do you have here? Tell us now!"

"Shut up, Aiai!" Dr. Bad-Boon roared from inside his airship. "I promise I will not take away any of your precious bananas this time. You see, when I challenged you with my mazes last time, I was actually going easy on you. You have not seen what the true extent of my creations are, and I will invite you four to face the ultimate challenge. You'll be tackling the Master Mazes. The mazes that you have completed in my base will seem like a piece of banana cake compared to the Master Mazes. So, come with me to the Space Colony, and you'll see just how cruel I truly am! Hee hee hee!" And with that, the airship began to float higher and higher, and it eventually vanished into the stratosphere.

"Whatever tricks he has up his sleeve this time," Aiai said while shaking his fists, "I'm not letting him get away with this!"

A shower of sparkling, multicolored light rained down on the four monkeys, and they all began to say a magical chant:

 _"Face our foe with dig-ni-ty!_

 _Let us cooperate, yeah-yeah-woo!_

 _Magical spell is Ei-Ei-Poo!"_

Once they finished chanting, four transparent plastic balls materialized around each monkey. They were two-toned, with a clear side and a colored side. The four monkeys began to revolve in a circle, and they rocketed up into the air in pursuit of Dr. Bad-Boon.


	3. Back to the Space Colony

Chapter 3 - Back to the Space Colony

"I can't find Dr. Bad-Boon anywhere!" Aiai exclaimed as his team left the Earth's atmosphere, rocketing towards the Space Colony at several times the speed of sound.

"Wait, Aiai!" Meemee shouted, pointing towards a nearby, strange-looking city that was orbiting around Earth. "I think that's the Space Colony over there!" Aiai followed her gaze, and he smiled once he laid eyes on the Space Colony.

"Let's go, now!" Aiai told the others, and they shot through the darkness, making a beeline for their destination.

A few seconds later, they reached the Space Colony, but their nemesis was nowhere to be found.

"Where in the world is Dr. Bad-Boon?" Aiai asked. "We've got to find him as soon as possible!"

"Ah, you've arrived!" Dr. Bad-Boon's voice boomed from the loudspeakers. "Now, just ascend a little more." The four monkeys floated upwards for a few seconds until they noticed a cluster of intimidating-looking mazes. "That's it. These are my Master Mazes. Five of them are located out here, and the remaining five are situated inside my base. Now, prepare to face the ultimate challenge! These will test your strength and willpower like never before. I'll be amazed if you make it out of here unscathed! Hee hee hee!"

"We'll see about that, Dr. Bad-Boon," Aiai said. "Let's go!" Meemee, Baby, and Gongon nodded in response, and they followed Aiai towards the first challenge. Once they arrived at the first of ten mazes, what they saw before them was astonishing.


	4. Centrifugal

Chapter 4 - Centrifugal

 **Author's note: Hi, readers! I'm just letting you know that the gang will be attempting all of the Master and Master Extra levels, and I will try my very best to make it more of a story than a glorified walkthrough. If it ends up resembling a walkthrough in any way, please let me know, and PLEASE tell me how I could improve on my writing for the rest of this story! :)**

Aiai, Meemee, Baby, and Gongon floated above the first level, and they couldn't believe their eyes as they studied it. There was a small starting platform, and in front of it was an enormous, spinning bowl that was at least four-hundred feet across. There was a big hole in the middle, and the goal was about halfway up the side of the bowl.

"Oh, my," Gongon said, his mouth wide open in amazement. Baby, on the other hand, didn't look excited at all about attempting this challenge.

"Waaah! Waaah!" he cried. "I tink I wet myself!"

"It's far too late now," Aiai said. "We chose to accept Dr. Bad-Boon's challenge, and we can't leave until we are done. Who wants to go first?" There was silence for several seconds, so Aiai led the way down to the starting platform. As he neared the platform, a holographic label that read: "MASTER 1: CENTRIFUGAL" briefly appeared in front of him.

"Centrifugal," Aiai said to himself. "That explains why the bowl is spinning so fast. I think I might know how to do this."

"Ready?" a voice sounded as Aiai hovered above the platform.

Aiai nodded confidently and said, "Of course I am!"

"Go!" the voice said, and Aiai dropped down onto the starting platform. He rolled forward, hurtling down the bowl's steep sides and towards the center. All the while, he couldn't help but notice that he was approaching the hole in the middle very, very quickly.

"Run in the direction of the bowl," Aiai said to himself as he tried his best to turn away from the hole. He began to run as fast as he could in the direction of the spinning bowl, and the centrifugal forces overtook him, pinning him against the wall. He gradually began to slide upwards towards the outer rim of the bowl.

"Okay, line yourself up now," Aiai mumbled, noticing a line of tantalizing bananas about halfway up the bowl's side. Once he was in position, he noticed that the bananas were behind him, and he slowed down in order to grab them from behind. He decided to look over his shoulder one more time, and he noticed...

"Yes!" Aiai cried. "There's the goal!" He slowed down even more so that the goal would catch up to him from behind, and a few seconds later, he broke the ribbon, laughing in excitement as he rocketed upwards to get to the next stage.

As he arrived, he chose not to look at the stage in front of him. Instead, he watched as Meemee, Baby, and Gongon took their turns conquering Centrifugal, and they all managed to safely complete the stage.

"What a rush!" Gongon exclaimed as he caught up with Aiai. "I wish I could do it again!"

"Dat was fun!" Baby squealed happily. He was jumping up and down inside his plastic ball as he met up with the others. Meemee simply smiled without saying a word.

"That's one down," Aiai said, and he turned towards the next stage before saying, "and nine to go."


End file.
